


Before and After

by summerborn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Double Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-14
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerborn/pseuds/summerborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers Black are used to having some time to themselves on occasion, but that doesn't mean everything is sunshine and rainbows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> <http://summerborn.dreamwidth.org/profile>

-:-

"Dammit, Sirius!" Regulus was trembling now, furious. "If you want him so badly, then be with him! I won't be his stand-in!" He stormed out, slamming the door so forcefully his ears rang.

Sirius caught him before he reached the stairs. "Reg, wait." Regulus pulled away. Sirius grabbed both his shoulders and spun him, pushing him against the wall. "I said _wait!_ "

Regulus's breath caught. Mother could be home any minute.

"Now listen carefully," Sirius growled. "I don't want _him._ I want _you_ , Reg. I love you." He bent to kiss Regulus's neck.

Regulus turned his head, closed his eyes.

-:-

Talking was easier somehow, after.

"Do you ever think about marriage, Sirius?"

A snort. "I'm flattered, Reg, but you would look terrible in a bridal robe."

Regulus chucked a pillow at Sirius's head. "I mean to a _girl_ , Sirius. You're going to have to, you know. Eldest son and all that."

Sirius threw the pillow back at Regulus, but his aim was off. "I'm never getting married."

"You _have_ to, Sirius. Bastards can't inherit."

"I'll run away," Sirius said loftily. "I'll move to America and join the circus."

Regulus was quiet for a few minutes. "Maybe I could come too."

-:-


End file.
